


5sos age play one shots

by xibisxirwinx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Baby Calum, Baby Luke, Baby Michael, I Don't Even Know, baby ashton, non sexual age play, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xibisxirwinx/pseuds/xibisxirwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a bunch of one shots for the 5sos boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tantrums baby!Michael

It was a day off for the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer, which meant that Mikey was allowed to slip into his headspace. Luke and Calum were on the couch playing Fifa, Ashton was next to them, stalking fans Twitter accounts; leaving Mikey to himself, playing with some blocks. Mikey was building a tower with his blocks, trying to make it really tall so that he could impress his daddies. Luke had won yet another game, of Fifa. This time Calum got really pissed off and threw his controller to the floor, making the blocks scatter across the floor. Mikey immediately flopped down onto the floor, sobbing.   
"Aww baby, I'm so so so sorry! Daddy didn't mean to knock over your tower. Here, uh, let's rebuild it." Calum rushed out, frantically stacking the blocks on top of each other.   
Michael proceeded to pick up block after block and throw them at Calum. Luke and Ashton sat there in shock, watching ther baby throw blocks at Calum. Luke was the first one to snap out of it and rush over the Mikey and Calum. He picked up Mikey and walked to his nursery; all the while Michael was screaming, kicking and hitting at Luke. He had put Michael in the Naughty Chair, in the corner of the room, and told him to think about what he did. Instead of listening, Mike grabbed Luke's arm and bit him.  
"Son of a Bitch!" Luke cried out, noticing the huge red mark forming on his forearm.   
"Hey mate, you alright!" Ashton yelled, as he ran up the steps and down the hall.   
Mikey was never like this. If he did something wrong, and was punished for it, he never put up a fight; he did what he was told. Ash knew that Mike was going to get in serious trouble if he kept this up, but he was hoping Mikey would soon apologize.  
"Daddy and Dada both mean! I no wike dem!" Mikey yelled at his Papi, Ash.  
"Hey now, that wasn't nice. Apologize." Ashton said sternly.  
"B-b-bitch!" Michael stuttered.  
The boys all gasped at the word that left their 'baby's' mouth. Ashton knew that now he would have to smack his little boy, and put him time out even longer. Calum walked over to Mikey and put him in the adult sized crib in the room, watching as Mike thrashed around; hitting the bars. The boys were all hurt by hs reaction, but it had to be done for him to learn his lesson. Their once sweet boy was throwing a tantrum, over blocks at that. Sadly, the boys walked away from their screaming baby and nto the hall.   
"He's been acting like this all week, over reacting over almost everything."   
"He hates us. Ash do you really think he hates us?" Luke questioned, burying his head in the crook of Ashton's neck; completely blowing off Calum's comment.  
Ashton shook his head and then told Calum that he probably needed time to cool off. Although the boys nodded their heads, you could tell they weren't entirely convinced. After about 15 minutes, when Mike's screams went from sobbing to just hiccups, Ashton finally walked up there.   
"Hey buddy." Ashton cooed at the boy sucking his thumb.   
"Up up." Mikey said.  
Ashton lifted Mikey up and put him on the changing table to put him in a clean nappy. Mikey was still letting out little sniffles and hiccups now and then, but other than that he seemed to have calmed down. When Ashton noticed that Mikey was still sucking his thumb, he grabbed his dummy off the side of the changing table and replace his thumb with it. He decided to not punish Mikey, as being left alone was enough for him.   
Ash picked him up and carried him downstairs so they could all eat dinner. When Luke and Calum saw them, they bounded over to Mike and immediately told him over and over again how they were so sorry.  
"No, no. I sowwy Daddy, and I weally sowwy I bited you Dada." Mike said, giving them both hugs.   
With that the 5 Seconds of Summer boys sat down to have Ramen Noodles for dinner, because they were bored with take out, and too lazy to make any thing else.


	2. Legos Baby!Luke

Since the fans had found out about Luke's headspace, Luke had slipped on stage during their last concert, the boys were okay leaving him in his headspace and going to the store. Calum was struggling to get a whiney Luke into the car, all the while he was complaining that the other boys never helped out.   
"Quit complaining Cal, just buckle his seat belt." Michael said from the other side of the car.   
"Quit complaining Cal, just buckle his seat belt Cal." Calum said in a mocking tone.   
Luke was whining the whole time, pushing Cal's hands away everytime he tried to buckle him in. Calum let out a huff of annoyance as he finally got the seat belt locked in place, then took his spot in the front seat.   
"Daddy." Luke whined from the back seat.   
"Yes Lukey?" Ashton asked.  
"We go to toy store?" He questioned.  
Ashton chuckled and said sure, pulling out of the driveway. Calum decided to whine and groan about how Luke had enough toys, but knocked it off when Ashton hit his shoulder; although that was another thing for him to complain about.   
They finally pulled up to the store and got out of the car. Before the boys could get something for Luke, they had to get some much needed groceries first. Luke just wasn't having it.  
"Toy Store?" He asked Dada Michael.  
"In a little bit."  
To this, Luke walked up to Ashton and pulled on his sleeve to get his attention, to which, Ashton hummed in response.  
"Toy Store now?"  
"Luke you heard Dada, now behave."  
Calum walked over to Luke and told him that if he didn't behave, he was going to be put in the naughty corner when they got home. Luke huffed and walked by his Papa's side the whole time in the store, not wanting to get a time out. When the shopping was finally over, Luke tugged on Calum's sleeve and asked if they could go to the toy store. Calum simply ignored Luke and put the groceries in the back of the car.   
"Don't worry, we'll go to the toy store." Michael said, noticing the evident pout on Luke's face.  
Ashton pulled Calum aside and told Mike to take Luke to get a toy or two. Ashton was getting annoyed with how Calum was acting towards Luke and wanted to put a stop to it.  
"Dude, what's your deal?" Ashton asked.  
"Nothin', he just has enough toys that's all." Calum explained.  
"Keep that up and maybe I'll put you in the naughty corner instead." Ashton said, walking off to find the two boys.  
When he got inside he saw Michael and Luke looking at the trains and cars, noticing how excited Luke got when Michael showed him a new train or car. Eventually Luke walked away from the trains and went to the Legos instead. All Luke wanted to do was find a toy that him and his Papa might play with later. He knew that his Papa loved building things with Legos, and so did he. Ashton and Michael helped him pick out a box and bring them out to Calum.   
They saw Calum sitting in the front seat, buckled in and ready to go home. Luke hopped in the back seat and with Michael's help, got himself buckled up.   
"Papa, we build spacesips, and cars, and-and houses too!" Luke rambled, clearly excited that him and his Papa could do something fun together.  
Calum wasn't even listening, he was too annoyed at this point and didn't want to deal with Luke. As soon as they pulled up to the house, he stormed inside and up to his room.   
"Just, uh, bring him inside. I'll get the bags." Ashton said.  
When Luke and Michael got inside, Luke immediately called for Calum, wanting to play Legos with him. Calum came downstairs and sat next to Luke pretending to be interested in what he was saying. When Luke turned around, Calum walked back to his room, leaving the boy alone.   
"Dada?" Luke asked.  
"Yes baby boy." Michael said, taking a spot next to Luke.   
"Papa no like me no more. He-he no like me, he leaved me. I a bad boy, I-I make him m-mad." Luke said, starting to cry.  
Michael wrapped his arms around Luke, comforting him. Meanwhile Calum was at the bottom of the stairs, not daring to turn around to see the crying boy. He felt terrible. Luke thought that he didn't like him anymore, all because Calum had to be a jerk and walk off. I mean, Luke did get Legos so they could play together, but he was being a bit annoying with all the constant talking. Calum took a spot on the stairs and started to cry as well, he could see Luke and Michael building with the Legos, Luke letting out little sniffles here and there.  
"Can I play?" Calum asked, wiping his eyes before Luke turned around.   
Luke giggled and moved over so that Calum could sit next to him. Before they knew if, Mike was getting up to help Ash, and they had cars and spaceships in front of them. Luke put down the Legos and walked over to Calum to give him a hug and sit on his lap.  
"Love you Lukey boy." Calum said.  
"Love you too Papa."


	3. Attention Baby!Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mashton then the rest.

Ashton had been really whiney and grumpy these past couple of days and the boys could seem to find out why. When Calum tried to change Ashton's nappy this morning, all Ashton did was roll away from him and start whining.   
"Ashton come on, I have to change your nappy." Calum huffed out trying to get the boy to stay still.  
"No. Don' wanna."   
Calum huffed out a fine and carried him downstairs. It was breakfast time and Ashton put up an even bigger fight when Luke tried to feed him. Luke slumped back into his chair and set the bowl of cereal down. Instantly, Ashton picked up the bowl and tossed it at Luke. Seeing Luke covered in Cheerios sent Ashton into a fit of giggles and Luke into a fit of rage. Luke stormed around the kitchen getting paper towels and a sponge to clean up the mess. This alerted Michael and he came jogging down the stairs, and into the kitchen.   
"Hey mate, what happened to you?" Mike chuckled.   
"He happened." Luke said, pointing over to Ashton, who was still giggling from earlier.   
Mike sighed and looked over to Ashton, who immediately stopped giggling when he saw the look on Michael's face. Soon, the stern look on Michael's face turned into a loving smile as he picked up Ashton. Ash started kicking and punching at Michael's chest, wanting to be put down.   
"No, put down, put down!" Ashton yelled.  
"Nuh uh, I got you a surprise. Don't you want the surprise?" Michael asked the angry 'baby' in his arms.   
Ashton frantically shook his head and seized all other movements, wanting to get the surprise. Michael walked into his room and put Ashton in the Pack-and-Play in the corner of the room. Suddenly Ashton started screaming and thrashing around, wanting to be picked up again.   
"Daddy pick up!" Ashton yelled.   
All the yelling he was doing was giving Michael a headache, but he was determined to stay in his room and wait for Ashton to calm down. So, instead Mike got on his phone and sat back on his bed. Every now and then he would look over to Ashton to see the same thing everytime, Ashton thrashing around. After a while Michael could hear Ashton quietly crying in the corner, but the only way that Ash was gonna learn was if he was put in time out.   
"Ashton, do you need your nappy changed?" Michael asked, looking up at the boy.  
"Mhmm." Ashton mumbled out.  
Michael went and picked up Ashton, bringing him into the nursey to change his nappy. This time Ashton didn't put up a fight, knowing he would be put in time out again if he did.   
"All better, c'mon." Michael said, heading back to his room.   
Before he had even shown Ash the pack and play, he was sobbing again, all he wanted was to be held right now. He became extremely clingy, not wanting to be put in there again.   
"Ash-seriously, let go." Michael said sternly.   
This time, Ashton listened and flopped down into the pack and play. He only laid there, not moving at all. Michael sighed and sat on his bed again, leaving Ashton to himself. Ashton didn't whine or cry, only sat there, and Michael was getting tired of the silence, for once.   
"Ash, I need you to come out of your headspace." Michael finally said.  
"What?" Ash snapped.  
"What's your problem?"   
"Nothing, it's just. You guys give me all this attention, and, and, it's too much. I may be like two, but I don't need all that attention."   
Michael hummed and went back to his phone, hoping that Ash would slip back into his headspace. In a few moments, Ash was sucking his thumb again and begging to be taken out of the pack and play. He was whining and tossing around, waiting to be picked up.  
"Alright, you wanna go eat now?" Michael asked.  
"Yeth pwease." Ash lisped around his thumb.  
Michael chuckled and carried him back into the kitchen. The other boys seemed to have calmed down, seeing that Ash was no longer putting up a fight. Mikey simply feed Ashton some Cheerios and gave him a bottle of tea, hoping that would settle him down some more. However, Mike knew to give Ashton enough space so that they wouldn't go through the same thing all over again.  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna go hop in the shower real quick. Ash's in the kitchen." Michael called as he walked to the bathroom.  
Calum was the first one to go check on Ashton. Of course, Ashton immediately started to get all whiney again, seeing that it was Dada and not Daddy.  
"Want Daddy!" He shouted.   
"He's getting a shower. How about we go watch a movie with Papa." Calum said.  
As he went to pick up Ash, he started thrashing around and eventually knocked over the whole bowl, sending the Cheerios flying. Luke came walking in and took Ashton from Calum's arms, taking him into the living room so Calum could clean up. However when Luke sat Ashton on the floor, Ashton calmed down, going over to a few of his toys, ignoring both Luke and Calum. After a little while, Michael came back down the stairs and saw Ashton sitting on the floor, playing with some blocks, occasionally getting annoyed with Luke and Calum over his shoulders.  
"Hey mates, back up a bit. Let him have some space." Michael said.  
"Daddy!" Ashton shouted, going over to Michael.   
"Hey lovebug." He said, ruffling Ashton's hair.  
He set Ash down and let him go off on his own, explaining to the boys that Ashton felt like he was getting too much attention, and how they should let him have some space. The boys understood immedialtely and backed off of Ashton, going over to the console to play Fifa.


End file.
